Core B, the Neuroscience Core, is designed to facilitate the research conducted in each of the Projects of this Program Project grant by providing assistance and support for a number of 'core' activities that are common to Projects 1-4. Since all 4 Projects will require antibodies as essential tools for the proposed studies, a major activity will be the generation, characterization and provision of antibody probes to all investigators in this Program Project. A second core activity which is also essential to the success of Projects 1-4 is the provision of all reagents for the precise measurements of Abeta/1-40 and Abeta/1-42 in a sandwich ELISA. Since Projects 1-3 will use pure NT2N neurons for almost of the proposed studies, the Neuroscience Core will generate greater than 99% pure NT2N neurons in large quantities to supplement those generated by the individual labs. Core B will provide reagents and assistance for the use of Semliki Forest virus (SFV) vectors, and will also develop bicistronic SFV vectors for the expression of 2 different transgenes in NT2N cells. Finally, Core B will develop lentiviral vectors for stable and long-term expression of transgenes in post-mitotic NT2N neurons and in brains of experimental animals. In summary, by providing for several essential scientific needs of all of the Projects in this Program Project, the Neuroscience Core will play a vital role in contributing to the successful accomplishment of the research goals of this Program Project.